Madison Murphy
'Madison "Badison" Murphy '''is a former inmate at Litchfield Penitentiary Maximum Security and part of C-Block. She serves as the secondary antagonist of Season Six and a tertiary antagonist of Season Seven. She has been transferred to Missouri State Penitentiary as per Warden T. Ward's orders. Personality Madison Murphy is rude, sarcastic and seemingly has a sociopathic nature, willing to do anything to anyone in order to stay ahead. She is sycophantic towards Carol Denning, ingratiating herself as one of C-Block's gang leaders, although Carol is frequently dismissive of and to her. As a student, she was susceptible to bullying by her classmates, had anger issues and threw frequent tantrums. She is vengeful to those she does not like and believes herself to be more popular in prison than she is; this may be due to her status in school before her arrest. She shows her true personality when having others threaten and do her dirty work in her place. She is shown to be afraid of Carol. Her sociopathic, angry and bullying nature is likely subject due to the treatment she suffered at school, causing her to seek approval from others. Her only true friend at camp, Roach, was used by Badison to show off to the other girls. When Roach burns, she felt remorse until she realised this gained her approval with the other girls Physical appearance Madison is a plump inmate with short, bleached-blonde hair. She sports the navy scrubs of C-block and is usually seen wearing a headband. When she was younger, she had part of her hair dyed green. She is unfit, and after long periods of exercise, will vomit. Biography Before Litchfield Madison is of Irish descent ("Mischief Mischief") As a teenager, Madison had severe anger issues and was the target of frequent bullying. Her classmates called her "Fartison" because of a flatulence incident in the fourth grade. During a chemistry class Badison responded to the mocking of her classmates by was throwing a beaker. Since this was not her first outburst, she was expelled. Her relationship with her parents was also turbulent. Badison broke some windows, injuring her mother. Her parents sent her to a therapeutic wilderness program called 'Changing Winds' in an attempt to fix her behavior. To make herself appear tough, Madison told others to call her "Badison.” Two girls, Jessie Duray and Laura Patterson, pick her apart. While there, she witnessed another unpopular girl, Roach, being picked on. During a hike with the camp, Roach asks for some of Madison's water which she reluctantly gives due to the little amount left and the fact it is rationed. The bottle is knocked to the ground by Laura, spilling the rest of the water and amusing Jessie. An angry Madison confronts Laura; Jessie offers Madison her own canteen, which is actually full of sand, causing Madison to get a mouthful. A camp guard calls Madison over and tells her to fix her attitude by not letting them take her down so easily. In an attempt to seem tough, she and Roach decide to cause mischief at a campsite one night. Madison betrays Roach and attempts to spray her with an aerosol near the campsite, shouting ''"Hey, everybody, watch me spray a roach!". However, this ignites the fire massively, causing Roach to be set alight. Jessie and Laura look on in amazement, Jessie exclaiming "Badison burnt herself a Roach!" and Madison, previously horrified at her mistake, realises a new way to get the respect she craves ("Changing Winds"). Season Six Madison first appears in "Look Out For Number One" when she becomes Red's roommate in Ad-Seg. She is returning from medical with a cast on her forearm. She and Red butt heads almost immediately, but she does help her roommate in trying to warn her family of Piscatella's death, although this is out of self-interest in Red "owing" her rather than benevolence. She attempts to get inside Red's head, insisting to Red that Nicky and the rest of her "family" will turn on her to save themselves, and urges her to turn on them before they have the chance. In "I'm The Talking Ass", Madison is taken to C-Block along with Piper Chapman and Blanca Flores, where it's revealed that she is a member of C-Block leader Carol Denning's inner circle. Madison and Piper are assigned to be roommates, and she presses Piper into revealing she believes her fiancée, Alex, to be dead. Madison tells her she has ten minutes to cry before she needs to start cleaning their bunk. She reveals to Carol that her longstanding enemy, Frieda, has been moved to B-Block, known as Florida, but neither of them know anyone of use there. She then joins a newly-reunited Piper and Alex at their table and forces Akers to request a room change, so that Piper and Alex will be next door to each other. Before the episode ends, she has the inmate almost killed for not agreeing to the room change the first time she was asked. Piper wakes up with cheese stuffed into her nose and ears in "Mischief Mischief", which Madison insists was a "prank." She also tells Piper to fill her commissary as repayment for having Alex moved closer, despite not having been asked to do so. Later, Alex speaks to Madison and asks her to leave Piper alone, for her sake. Alex gives Madison the idea to smuggle contraband through Luschek. Badison slut-drops infront of Alex much to Alex's dismay. This partnership works well but is almost discovered when Madison gets a shiv in the back from Tina Swope after she punches Annalisa. She quickly passes the phone over to a reluctant Alex who hides it in her sling. ("Changing Winds") She returns from medical and Alex is angry after Badison gave her $100. She forces Alex to become aquainted with Carol. ("Gordons") She threatens Gloria after Zirconia informs her that Gloria is trying to steal Luschek and make him unloyal to Badison. When Piper manages to reinstate kickball by blackmailing Luschek, Carol sees it as an ideal opportunity to get close to D-Block. ("Break the String") During kickball practice, Badison doesn't take the training seriously and kicks the ball so it gets stuck. No-one seems impressed by this, except Nicole, who laughs hysterically. Piper gets it while Luschek and Artesian McCullough help her hold the ladder. Piper sees the field, and Badison backs her up when Piper begs to be able to use the field. He agrees. They later are playing kickball again, when Piper was late to practice Badison decides to play dodgeball with the girls, Piper arrives back and Suzanne and Tiffany are happy to see her. The team later hold a vote for a new leader, which Nicole Eckelcamp objects, as she wants Badison to be leader. However, Badison agrees and the majority choose Piper over Madison. Even Akers and Shruti Chambal, her girls choose Piper. She states that Florida always ruin the vote. ("Chocolate Chip Nookie") This angers Madison who begins to mess with Piper again. At a practice session for kickball, Piper's exercise makes her vomit due to her unfitness. Her girls laugh at her, which upsets her. Piper asks if she's okay which she ignores. She puts out her arm while Alana Dwight is doing the sprints which causes her to collapse and break her nose, yet again. She then pretends she got injured and pleads to Ginger and Alvarez that kickball is too dangerous and should be stopped, they refuse. She finds out that Piper is due for release in a few months and schemes to get Piper's time extended, making her intent clear to Piper, who pleads for her to stop. She hides a baggy of drugs in Piper's shoe in the hope that it will be found during a search. When that doesn't work, she asks CO Hellman to write a fake incident report and he agrees to if she arranges him a blowjob from Shruti Chambal and Charlene Teng. Meanwhile, Alex makes a deal with Carol to protect Piper's date if Alex works for her. Carol tells Madison to lay off Piper, but it's too late because Hellman already wrote the report and gave it to CO Hopper. Luckily for Piper, Hopper rips it up as Piper has flagged to Hopper that she is being targeted with drugs and has promised to try and expose the drug ring in exchange for his protection, inadvertently alerting to Hopper that she is a threat to his ongoing secret drug-smuggling operation with Aleida and Daya. ("Well This Took a Dark Turn") Madison helps Carol plan for their gang war. Before the kickball game, Madison tells C-block girls what the signal is going to be so that they know when to attack, she keeps doing sex symbols and is mocked and eventually decides to use spock's hand gesture. However, when they get to the field, CO McCullough has them mix up the teams after being warned by Ruiz that there is a threat. Meanwhile, neither Carol nor Barbara show up as they are actually using the gang war as a distraction to get into Florida and attempt to kill Frieda. The girls start to play kickball, but when Madison gives the signal for them to attack, Nicole, who was supposed to stab the ball, ignores her and catches it, being discouraged by the point of the war and too engaged in the game. Madison is frustrated, but nobody seems to care. As Piper looks in at them playing, Badison is seen even playing. Season Seven Badison is seen trying to talk to Taystee, her new bunkie. Taystee does not like her. One day, a phone (planted by Alex) went off which Taystee caught before Alvarez heard it. He comes in and is confused but Taystee sits there quietly. She confronts Badison who states it isn't hers and Taystee says she'll get introuble for Badison hiding a shiv under her pillow. Badison tells her not to be snooping, and in protest looks under Taystee's pillow which reveals a form stating her appeal (for her trial) has been denied. Badison mocks her and says of course, causing Taystee to snap and bash Badison's head against the table. They are both sent to SHU despite Badison's protests. After Ward is made Warden, she closes down the SHU which Badison is happy to hear as she and Nicole Eckelcamp are released. Badison talks to Hellman who is in a bad mood. She tells him that he needs to get Vause transfered. He agrees. Badison is talking to Nicole, Akers, Brock, Charlene Teng and Shruti Chambal about how much she hates Vause and that she will be gone soon. She says "that bitch is going down" about Vause as Taystee walks along, which Taystee questions her about and as Taystee walks away, Badison says "See? We cool. That's my Taystee girl right there!" which reminds Taystee of Vee, causing her to throw Badison across the block and beat her. Badison is pulled away by Hellman. Later, Ward makes the executive decision to transfer Badison to a prison in Missouri, the prison that Caputo states is where wardens and inmates go to die. Meanwhile, she also decides not to transfer Vause. ("And Brown is the New Orange") Relationships Family * Colleen and Kevin Murphy (parents) - Colleen and Kevin Murphy believe they did nothing wrong to Madison growing up, but blame themselves for the way she is now. Friends *Carol Denning (not "friends" but allies; Madison works for Carol) *Nicole Eckelcamp *Akers (Questionable) *Shruti Chambal (questionable) *Hellman (allies) *Creech *Charlene Teng (questionable) *Rosalie Deitland *Stella Carlin *Marie Brock Enemies *Tasha Jefferson (feared) *Barbara Denning *Piper Chapman *Galina Reznikov *Domiga Duarte *Gloria Mendoza - Thinks that Gloria is trying to make Luschek stop smugling phones. *Annalisa Damiva - Punches her in the face after she asked her for drugs. *Tina Swope - Stabs Badison in the back, after Badison punched Annalisa in the face. *Alana Dwight *Tiffany Doggett *Beth Hoefler - Bullies her, because of her offence. *Alex Vause - Jealous of her, when Carol finds Alex more useful than her. Memorable Quotes Trivia *She is good at charades ("Look Out for Number One") *She believes that Elvis was killed by the CIA ("Changing Winds") *She called Taystee "Taystee Girl," It is unknown if she said this by coincidence or if she and Vee knew eachother in the past. Appearances Navigation Category:Season 6 Characters Category:MAX inmates Category:Under Construction Category:Villains Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Season 6 Antagonists Category:Season 7 Antagonists